Black
by Hamano Emi
Summary: "sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan."/ "Kenapa dengan Tetsuya!" / "Kau salah Tetsuya. Kau selalu kucintai, hanya kau satu-satunya yang kucintai."/ Warn : Typo(s), OOC, Song-fic, Hurt/Comfort, little angst and romance, gaje. One shoot. My first fic, RnR Please


_**11 Januari 2014**_

_Generation of Miracle _akan tetap jaya meskipun bayangan-nya tidak ada. Tetapi, semua anggotanya merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang jika tidak ada bayangan-nya. Mereka baru saja menyadari itu, setelah 4 bulan lamanya.

Perasaan masing-masing _Generation of Miracle _tidak bisa dipungkiri, mereka tau mereka bisa menang dengan atau tanpa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Itu seperti kau memasak tanpa garam, Hambar.

Aomine Daiki, Cahaya Kuroko selama ini sudah tidak bisa memberikan cahayanya lagi. Itu terjadi setengah tahun yang lalu, hanya karena satu sebab. Dia mencintai Kise Ryota.

Kuroko tersenyum pahit. Sangat menyakitkan apabila kau mencintai seseorang yang cintanya untuk orang lain. Tapi setidaknya, dia masih bisa tersenyum untuk Aomine Daiki.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**When u tell me that u love me © Diana Ross**

**Black © Hamano Emi**

**Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, Typo(s), Angst, Song-fic, Romance, Hurt/Comfort gaje deelel**

**My first fic, Critic and Sugesstion needed. Don't like don't read!**

**Saa, Enjoy this!**

* * *

_**21 Januari 2014**_

_Flashback_

"_Hey Tetsu" Panggil Aomine, dan dibalas "Apa?" oleh Kuroko_

"_Boleh bicara sebentar?" Kuroko diam, berpikir lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti Aomine yang sudah berjalan didepannya_

"_Ada apa, Aomine-kun?" Aomine terlihat seperti biasa, malas meskipun jika kau teliti kembali, sirat kekhawatiran dimatanya_

"_Sebenarnya, Aku tahu…"_

_Kuroko menelan ludahnya "Tahu apa?" Dia sebenarnya mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini_

"_Perasaanmu… padaku. Aku sudah menyadarinya dari awal, jadi… Maafkan aku."_

_Kuroko kaget, dan masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya berkata "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Aomine-kun. Kau berhak menentukan sendiri siapa orang yang kau cintai, sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan."_

_Tangan Kuroko mengerat, bibirnya terkatup rapat, menahan rasa sakit ganda di dadanya._

"_Terima kasih sudah mengerti, aku mengatakan ini agar semuanya jelas dan tidak membebanimu." Aomine tersenyum_

Jika kau tersenyum seperti itu…_ Kuroko menghambur kepelukan Aomine. "Aomine-kun, tolong jangan sia-siakan Kise-kun."_

_Aomine terbelalak, belum sempat ia membalas pelukan Kuroko dan dia sudah melepasnya_

"_Tentu saja." Kuroko tersenyum, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Aomine_

_End flashback_

"Akashi-_cchi_, Bagaimana keadaan Kuroko-_cchi_?" Kise menggenggam kedua tangannya khawatir

"Sama seperti sebelumnya."

Kise tidak ingin meneruskan percakapan ini, jika boleh jujur sebenarnya dia tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa Kuroko sedang terbaring diatas kasur putih. Sangat nyenyak.

* * *

_**18 Februari 2014**_

Kagami melangkahkan kakinya dibangunan penuh orang sakit ini, tujuannya menuju kamar 104 tapi naluri Kagami membawanya kekamar 105.

Membuka pintu, Kagami berpikir kenapa dia membuka pintu bertuliskan "105". Dia sadar betul tujuannya adalah 104, tapi sesuatu mendorongnya untuk membuka kamar ini. Dan berdirilah Kagami disamping ranjang yang Kuroko terbaring disana.

Kagami segera tahu bahwa Kuroko koma selama 5 bulan, setelah membaca Diagnosis Pasien. Mengambil kursi, Kagami memainkan gitar yang sedari tadi dia bawa dipunggungnya.

Satu petikan, Kagami mulai menyanyi…

_**I wanna call the stars  
Down from the sky  
I wanna live a day  
That never dies**_

_Disini gelap dan tenang, familiar sekali._

_**I wanna change the world  
Only for you  
All the impossible  
I wanna do**_

_Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ini. Eh? Cahaya apa itu?_

_**I wanna hold you close  
Under the rain  
I wanna kiss your smile  
And feel the pain**_

_Terang sekali, aku tidak bisa menggapainya. Seseorang… Aku mendengar suara seseorang…_

_**I know what's beautiful  
Looking at you  
In a world of lies  
You are the truth**_

_Ah, tidak. Aku lebih baik disini, tidak ada seorangpun yang menginginkanku. Sampai aku menangis darahpun, tidak akan ada yang menginginkan aku kembali. _Satu isakan…

_**And baby  
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me**_

Cahaya itu menangkap Kuroko, memeperlihatkannya sosok Kagami. _Siapa itu? Wajahnya tidak jelas… Rambutnya… merah menyala… Tunggu, jangan pergi…_

Tanpa Kagami sadari, Jari Kuroko bergerak pelan. Menjinjing gitarnya, Kagami keluar dari kamar itu tanpa berkata-kata. Pintu tertutup, mata Kuroko terbuka.

Kuroko membuka mulutnya berusaha berbicara, tapi suaranya tak keluar. Seluruh badannya susah untuk digerakkan, dan dia hanya bisa memandang langit-langit.

Satu jam kemudian, pintu terbuka lagi. Menampakkan seorang ibu berwajah teduh dengan membawa kantong plastik ditangan kanannya. Refleks, Ibu itu melepas kantong yang digenggamnya saat melihat Kuroko tersadar. Terlukis kekosongan dimata Kuroko.

Ibu Kuroko memegang kedua pipi Kuroko "Astaga nak, Kau sudah bangun?! Syukurlah!" Ibu Kuroko memencet tombol bantuan untuk memanggil Dokter, tak lama dokter datang dan Ibu Kuroko menunggu diluar

"Ha-halo, Akashi-chan?" Suara ibu Kuroko bergetar, dia menangis terharu

"_Halo, Ada apa bibi Ayaka?"_

"Te-tesuya… Hiks…"

"_Kenapa dengan Tetsuya, bi?!" _Suara Akashi terdengar panik

"Dia… sudah sadar…"

"_Ap- Benarkah?! Baiklah, Aku segera kesana bi!"_

Ibu Kuroko senang mendengar bahwa Kuroko tidak apa-apa dan akan segera sembuh setelah rehabilitasi

* * *

_**15 Maret 2014**_

_**I wanna make you see  
Just what I was  
Show you the loneliness  
And what it does  
You walked into my life  
To stop my tears  
Everything's easy now  
I have you here**_

Kuroko mulai melantunkan lagu yang baginya, sangat menenangkan ini. Meskipun Kuroko masih belum bisa berjalan jauh, dia tetap optimis jika dia akan sembuh.

_**And baby  
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me**_

Bagian ini adalah kesukaannya. Pemandangan disekitar taman ini memang memanjakan mata Kuroko, terkadang ia geli melihat tingkah anak kecil yang sedang bermain.

_**In a world without you  
I would always hunger  
All I need is your love to make me stronger**_

Kuroko duduk dibangku taman. Kaget melihat apa yang didepannya, dia adalah orang yang menolongnya bangun. Cahaya itu! Tapi… dia bersama orang lain. Ah, Kuroko sudah lelah. Jika orang bercahaya itu matahari, berarti Kuroko bulan dan orang disamping Kagami adalah bumi.

Kenyataan memang kejam. Kuroko menggigit bibirnya, rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Rasa sakit ganda yang selalu mengikutinya. Kuroko meremas dada kirinya, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini.

"Ugh…" Penglihatan Kuroko mulai buram

"Tetsuya!" Akashi segera berlari ketika melihat Kuroko pingsan, memeluknya dan memberikan kecupan hangat yang mungkin tidak akan Kuroko ingat

Tetap akan seperti ini. Kuroko merasa ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini. Tubuhnya lemah, sering menyusahkan orang lain terutama kedua orang tuanya, tidak dibutuhkan dan… tak pernah dicintai.

.

_Kau salah Tetsuya. Kau selalu kucintai, hanya kau satu-satunya yang kucintai.  
Aku memang tidak bisa memberi cahaya untukmu, tapi… Cobalah memandangku._

**-Fin-**

Yap, ini fic pertama saya yang berani saya publish. Mohon dikoreksi, jika ada yang tidak nyambung atau apapun, mohon dimaklumi dan peringatkan mana kesalahan saya dikotak review, supaya saya bisa berkembang ^^

Sebenarnya, saya hanya membuat Kuroko terjebak dengan masa lalunya. Dan untuk lagunya, saya tidak tau Kagami dan Kuroko cocok atau tidak menyanyikan lagu itu, tapi prioritas utama saya adalah arti dari lagunya.

Saya juga mengutip beberapa kata-kata dari karakter anime yang sesuai untuk fic ini, oh iya nama ibu Kuroko itu saya hanya mengarang karena saya memang tidak tau nama ibu Kuroko ^^

Cukup sekian, **Would you mind to Read and Review? Thanks~**


End file.
